Gundam Wing: Road Trip
by Reo Star
Summary: Poor Wufie. How did he get suckered into going on a road trip with his four gay friends? To what lengths will Duo go to ruin Wufie's vacation? This can't be good...


Gundam Wing  
  
Road Trip  
  
By Kellie Geisler  
  
Heero: That's it! I'm leaving!  
  
Heero pops up out of the back of the red convertible in his boxers. He's carrying a pillow and a blanket. Suddenly a very worried and very naked Duo jumps out of the car after Heero.  
  
Duo: Awwww, come on Heero! I was just joking! I think your body is just as nice as Brad Pit's.  
  
Heero turns around, he looks silently at Duo, then gives a little smile.  
  
Heero: Really?  
  
Duo: Of course! Now come here so we can make up!  
  
Duo pulls Heero into the car on top of him. The whole car starts to bounce violently up and down. Not to far away, next to a fire, a blond head sits up from under the covers.  
  
Quatre: Man! At it again!?! Those two are friskier that a caged lion in heat!  
  
Trowa's head pops up next to Quatre's.  
  
Trowa: I know, 15 times in one night! They just don't stop!  
  
Quatre turns and looks sadly at Trowa.  
  
Quatre: How come we're not like that any more?  
  
Trowa is caught completely off guard and stairs blankly at Quatre for a few minutes.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, you know I'm not as strong as I used to be. If I go anywhere past 8 times I end up with a back injury.  
  
A very annoyed and tired Wufei sit up. He has a look of stress on his face.  
  
Wufei: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?! It bad enough that you dragged me on your PANSY ASS TRIP, to go to some PANSY ASS CABIN, in your PANSY ASS CAR, but now I have to listen to your PANSY ASS ARGUING TOO?  
  
Trowa: You think our arguing drives you nuts? Then wait 'till you get a load of this!  
  
Trowa pulls a delightfully surprised Quatre on top of him and the two make love in front of a grossed out Wufei.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The five boys are all in the car traveling down the high way at top speed. Trowa is driving and Quatre is in the front passenger seat next to him, wearing an extremely happy face. In the back, Wufei sits in-between Duo and Heero. Then Duo's hand reaches across Wufei and lands on Heero's leg. However, before it can reach its final destination Wufei interrupts.  
  
Wufei: WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!!  
  
Trowa: Yeah guys, give Wufei a break, he can't take much more after what happened last night.  
  
Trowa sneaks a sheepish grin at Quatre.  
  
Duo: Why? What happened?  
  
Quatre hold both his hands to his chest and looks lovingly at Trowa.  
  
Quatre(in a lovey dovey voice): We made violent love next to the fire in front of him!  
  
Duo tilts his head back over come by laughter. Wufei, on the other hand, isn't as thrilled with this thought.  
  
Wufei(covering his face with his hand): Don't remind me! I didn't know you could do that with switchblade!  
  
The boys suddenly realize that they are starving and decide to make one last stop to ea5t before they head across the desert. They find them selves in a McDonalds parking lot.  
  
Wufei: Ok you guys, can you do me a favor?  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Wufei: When we go in there, I need you to act straight. No gay stuff. I don't want others to think I'm gay too. Got it?  
  
Quatre: Well, I don't know. It's hard to act straight when I've got this sexy thing standing next to me.  
  
Quatre tilts head motioning toward Trowa.  
  
Duo(referring to Heero): Same here, I just don't think I can control myself.  
  
Wufei: Ok, fine. Heero, Trowa, your coming with me. Duo, Quatre, you two stay here.  
  
Wufei, Heero and Trowa all get out of the car and walk into the McDonalds. Wufei is waiting for his order when all of a sudden there is a loud blood- curdling scream from out side.  
  
Trowa: THAT'S QUATRE!  
  
Heero and Trowa run like mad for the car only to find Dou (in his boxers) holding Quatre down by the arm. Poor Quatre struggles for freedom, but has no such luck.  
  
Duo: Come on hold still! Don't tell me I'm the only sex-addict here!  
  
Trowa in an insane rage leaps on top of Duo and flips him down onto the hot parking lot.  
  
Trowa: Quatre are you ok.  
  
Quatre( with tears in his eyes): yes.  
  
Duo stands up only to find himself face to face with an extremely angered Heero.  
  
Duo: Uhh…Hi.  
  
Before Heero has the chance to lay one on Duo, Wufei stumbles in carrying 6 large McDonalds bags. When he sees what has happened he drops all the bags and his face turns bright red.  
  
Wufei: YOU IDIOTS!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that? And for God's sake Duo, put some pants on!  
  
Later That Night  
  
The gang is gathered around a fire and Duo is poring punch. He passes out everyone's, but before he gives Wufei his, he puts a little vodka in it. Before the night is through Wufei is drunker than a Hill-Billy on a Saturday night.  
  
Wufei: Everybody Mambo!  
  
The whole gang joins in and Tangos, Mambos, and laughs with (and at) Wufei all night  
  
The Next Morning  
  
By 9:00 am everyone ( except Wufei, who is sleeping off his hang over) is up.  
  
Quatre goes over to wake up Wufei, but before he does, Duo gets an idea! Quickly, Duo strips down to his boxers and cuddles up close to Wufei. Wufei lazily turns over and throws his arm over Duo and slowly opens his eyes. Duo gives Wufei a huge smile and Wufei starts to smile back when he suddenly realizes what's going on. Wufei's eyes open wide and he sits up is complete confusion. He glances over to his right and sees an empty bottle of vodka.  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Wufei staggers to the middle of the deserted road, he plops down in the middle of it.  
  
Wufei: I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay, I am staying here until a car hits me I don't want to live!  
  
Duo simply shrugs his shoulders and gathers his clothes to get dressed.  
  
Several hours pass and the gang is getting board.  
  
Quatre: That's it, I'm telling him it was just a joke. I can't wait here forever!  
  
Quatre walks over to Wufei.  
  
Quatre: Wufei?  
  
Wufei looks dully at Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Hey Wufei, your not gay, it was just a joke Duo and you never did it, it was all a sick joke. You're not gay.  
  
Wufei stands up and looks over at Duo who is leaning up against the back of the car.  
  
Duo smiles at Wufei from under his hat. Wufei sit back down and motions for Quatre to come in close so he can talk to him.  
  
Wufei: Nope…I'm gay. 


End file.
